Gamer and His Rage
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer creates an invention to separate him from his Rage. How long will it last? Rated T for violence in a later chapter
1. The Invention

Gamer and Tails were working on a new invention. They had been making it for the past several days, and now it was finally going to be finished.  
Tails asked, "Gamer, are you SURE you want to go through with finishing this invention?"  
Gamer whiped his hand across his forehead as he replied, "Yes. I'm sick and tired of going Dark every time I get angry, along with every other day from 8:00 to midnight."  
Tails said, "But Gamer, what if something goes wrong?"  
Gamer shrugged as he answered, "If something goes wrong, you can make another device to fix it. But I doubt anything would go wrong."  
When they finished the machine, Tails said, "Let's call the others first."  
Gamer replied, "All right." A few minutes later, the rest of the Team showed up.  
Katie said, "Hey bro. What's up?"  
Gamer smiled as he said, "Me and Tails just finished this invention. If it works, I'll be free from my Dark form."  
Jasmine asked, "What do you mean?"  
Gamer explained, "It'll 'pull' my rage out of me, so I won't go Dark anymore." He turned to Tails and said, "All right Tails. Put the Chaos Emerald in." Tails nodded as he put the Emerald in the proper spot. Gamer got in the machine and closed the "door". Tails hit the button to turn it on. The inside of the machine filled with smoke.

A few minutes later, the smoke cleared and the door opened, and out walked Gamer.  
Alex asked, "So how do you feel, Gamer?"  
Gamer smiled as he said, "Better than I've felt in a long time." He turned around and saw that his Rage had taken on the shape of his Dark form. (But for the purposes of this story, I'll just say Rage).  
Sonic asked, "So, what are you going to do with Rage?"  
Gamer's smile grew broader as he replied, "Me and Tails added a special part to the machine." He turned to Tails and nodded. Tails nodded back and pulled a lever. Cell bars dropped down from the top of the machine, trapping Rage in there.  
Rage smirked evilly as it replied, "You think cell bars can keep ME in here?"  
Gamer grinned as he said, "Yes."  
Rage chuckled, "Then you are mistaken." It launched energy bombs at the bars, but the bars stayed intact. Then Rage tried teleporting away, but the machine kept it there. Rage also couldn't use its telekinesis on the bars.  
Gamer snickered, "I know how my powers used to be amplified when I went Dark. So me and Tails made it so that the machine would compensate. You're trapped in there. And I'm finally free from you." He turned to the others and said cheerfully, "Let's go celebrate." So they went to a pizza parlor.


	2. Things are Okay?

While the Team was at the pizza parlor, a certain male hedgehog who had been watching them test the machine came in. It was Leroy. Rage recognized him since it had been a part of Gamer for 4 years.  
It asked angrily, "What do you want Leroy?"  
Leroy chuckled as he replied, "I see that you have the same memories as Gamer."  
Rage said, "Right. Unfortunately, I can't do anything right now."  
Leroy smirked, "I know. I've been watching the whole time. But don't worry. I've got a plan. It will allow me to get my revenge on him and for you to take over."  
Rage chuckled evilly as it replied, "I'm listening." Leroy told it what his plan was. When he was done, Rage said, "That's perfect."  
Leroy smiled evilly as he replied, "I know." He went back to his hiding spot.

With the Team:  
While the Team was eating their pizza, Selene thought of something.  
She asked, "Gamer, won't someone want to free Rage?"  
Gamer shrugged as he replied, "I don't think any of our enemies know what happened. And even if they did, they won't be able to free it."  
Selene said, "Are you sure?"  
Gamer smiled as he replied, "Yes. Besides, who would want to risk releasing that amount of pure evil?"  
Selene replied, "Lots of people. Mainly our enemies."  
Gamer shrugged again as he said, "Even if they freed Rage, they'd set off special alarms. We're fine."  
Selene replied, "Just keep your guard up."  
Gamer chuckled, "I always do."


	3. Next Several Days

Over the next several days, Gamer constantly came by to check up on Rage. Not to gloat, but to see if everything's still working properly. And each time he came by, he and Rage would pretty much have the same discussion. Today the conversation was:  
Rage said, "I'll eventually get out of here, you know."  
Gamer smiled and reply, "You can't. It's designed to keep you in."  
Rage smirked evilly and said, "But it's not designed to keep others out."  
Gamer chuckle as he replied, "Yes it is. I've got a security system set up. Only me or Tails know the code. And since I didn't need to use it until after we were separated, you don't know what it is. And even if you did, I would still be the only one of us who can use it." Then he left.

With Gamer and Jasmine:  
Gamer and Jasmine were at Twinkle Park.  
Jasmine said, "You know Gamer, it's been nice not having to worry about going to the desert every other night lately, but it's felt kind of weird."  
Gamer asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
Jasmine replied, "It's just that, well, after several weeks of going through the same routine, to break from it now feels weird."  
Gamer shrugged as he said, "I think it's better. My thinking has been clearer these past several days than it has been for 4 years."  
Jasmine replied, "All right. I just can't help but feel like something's going wrong back there."  
She had no idea how right she was.

With Rage and Leroy:  
Leroy came back out of his hiding place and said, "I've got the code. Tomorrow we strike."  
Rage chuckled evilly as it said, "Yes we will. Gamer will die, and so will his friends. And we will rule Mobius."  
Leroy replied, "Yes we will."  
At the same time they each thought, "And you poor fool will die after our victory."


	4. Rage Escaped!

The next day, Gamer went to the machine to check up on Rage. When he got down there, he was shocked to see the door open and a note there in Rage's place. It read:  
"Hello Gamer,  
We've captured your friend Selene, since you spend a lot of time with her. Come to this location alone, or you'll never see her again.

Leroy and Rage"

Gamer's eyes widened. He thought, "Oh no! I'd better call the others to let them know." He called the rest of the Team and when they got there, he showed them the note and explained that he planned to confront them alone.  
When he finished, Jasmine gasped, "But Gamer, you know how powerful Rage is. We need to go with you."  
Gamer shook his head as he replied, "You can't. I need to do this alone. It's my Rage, and I'm the only one who can deal with it."  
Katie said, "But bro, you might die battling Rage."  
Gamer said sadly, "I know. But at least if I die, you guys can take care of it. My first priority will be to free Selene."  
Alex replied, "Well Gamer, since you're not going to be talked out of this, good luck." They shook hands.  
Gamer smiled as he said, "If I die, take good care of my sister, all right?"  
Alex smiled back as he replied, "I will."  
Jasmine gave Gamer a kiss and said, "You'd better come back. I don't want to lose you."  
Gamer replied, "I know." He turned to the rest of the Team and said, "Well everyone, I hope this isn't goodbye forever."  
Sonic replied, "So do we. But just in case, it's been fun." Gamer teleported to the location listed in the note.

With Rage, Leroy, and Selene:  
Selene was tied up in a cell. The ropes were so tight that even with her superstrength, she couldn't break free.  
She asked, "What's the point of kidnapping me?"  
Leroy smirked evilly, "Since you two spend a lot of time together, he'll come after you. When he does..." He turned to Rage.  
Rage finished, "I'll destroy him."  
Leroy turned back to Selene and said, "And when Gamer's dead, we'll take care of the rest of the Team."  
Rage chuckled evilly, "No. I will."  
Leroy turned to Rage and gasped, "What do you mean?"  
Rage snickered, "You don't get it, do you? I never planned to share the victory with you. You were expendable from the moment you freed me. And now, you're usefulness is at an end." Before Leroy could respond, Rage slashed his chest and threw him into the cell with Selene, then teleported to a nearby hiding spot for its ambush. Selene healed Leroy's injury so that he wouldn't die, but Leroy was still unconscious.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Gamer was there.  
He untied Selene, then turned and was surprised to see Leroy lying there, unconscious. He asked, "What's going on?"  
Before Selene could reply, they heard an evil laugh. Suddenly, Rage jumped down from its hiding spot and smirked evilly, "You've fallen for my trap."  
Gamer asked, "Why is Leroy unconscious?"  
Rage grinned. "Because he's not useful to me anymore. Once we were sure you would come, I didn't need him."  
Gamer gasped, "So you tried to kill him?"  
Rage replied, "Yup. And now that you're here, I get to kill you myself."  
Gamer turned to Selene and said, "Selene, get out of here, and take Leroy with you."  
Selene asked in concern, "But what about you?"  
Gamer said, "I'll deal with Rage."  
Selene started to reply, "But-"  
Gamer cut her off with, "Hurry!"  
Selene sighed, "All right. Good luck." She picked up Leroy's unconscious form and flew off.  
Gamer turned back to Rage, who said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you. Then, I can deal with your friends one by one. Once they're gone, I can take over Mobius."  
Gamer yelled in determination, "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"


	5. A Costly Battle

The two equally determined combatants charged at each other. Gamer swung a fist at Rage, who ducked and cut that arm. Gamer stepped back clutching his wounded arm and screamed in pain. Rage smirked evilly, "This battle is already over."  
Gamer grimaced, "That was just a lucky shot." He launched an energy bomb at Rage, who simply ran out of the way and got behind Gamer. Rage then kicked Gamer's back, drawing more blood. Gamer turned around and tried using his telekinesis to slam Rage into the wall, but Rage countered with its own telekinesis and pushed Gamer into the wall. Gamer tried teleporting behind Rage, but Rage just punched Gamer in the stomach. Gamer stepped back with a "whoof". But he pushed past the pain to keep on fighting.  
Rage cackled evilly, "I see you've decided to resist. I can toy with you."  
Gamer replied, "Shut up!" They charged at each other again.

After 10 minutes of fighting, Gamer was tired and very wounded. He was bleeding from several places, and one arm was broken. He looked at Rage who was still perfectly fine.  
Rage snickered, "This battle is over. I had fun toying with you. Goodbye, Gamer. And good riddance." It launched an energy bomb. Gamer knew that he was too weak to move out of the way or to send it back, so he simply braced for the final impact.  
He thought, "I never thought I would die in battle against my own rage. I thought it would be someone else. Well, I might as well keep resisting." He summoned all his willpower to push past the pain and produce an energy bomb. He couldn't launch it, so he simply ran at Rage's energy bomb with his energy bomb in front of him, like a battering ram. This seemed to amuse Rage. When the two energy bombs collided, it was hard to tell who was more surprised by the outcome. Gamer's energy bomb literally sucked up Rage's energy bomb and grew twice as large. Rage's eyes went wide. Gamer looked at the extra-powerful energy bomb and realized just how he could win. As painful as it was, he smiled.  
He thought, "Of course! Why didn't I see it before? I can't win by fighting. I can only win by embracing Rage." Rage realized this at the same time. Gamer launched his extra-powerful energy bomb at Rage which knocked it down. Gamer then pushed past his pain with his love for Jasmine to pull Rage towards him and he held his arms out for a hug. Rage tried to resist, but it was no use. When they made impact, Gamer literally pushed Rage back into him. When it was all over, Gamer was still standing.  
He thought, "But not for long. I need to get back to Tails's Workshop." He summoned his willpower one last time and teleported.

With the Team:  
The Team was worried that Gamer might not have been able to win. They were hopeful that he would survive, but worried that he won't. It was hard for them to stay optimistic, and they were about to go after him when there was a flash of light. They saw Gamer, severely bleeding and clutching a broken arm, but still barely alive, and smiling.  
He whispered loudly, "I...won." Before he could say anything else, he collapsed and was unconscious. Jasmine turned to Nebula, who nodded and went to him. She healed his injuries and checked for a pulse. She found a faint one. She turned back to the others and said, "He's still alive. But there's no telling how much longer he'll stay that way. Hopefully, he'll regain consciousness within 30 minutes or so." The others grew hopeful at this. But they were still worried that he might not make it. And right now, there was only one question on all of their minds. It was, "What happened to him?"


	6. He's All Right!

While the Team was crying and pleading for him to stay alive, things were happening in Gamer's head. He didn't know what was going on outside his head, and they couldn't see inside his head. But even though they couldn't tell by his physical movement, in his mind, the battle was not quite done.

In Gamer's Head:  
Gamer walked out into a dark chamber where Rage was waiting.  
Rage asked in angry disbelief, "HOW COULD YOU WIN? I WAS MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU!"  
Gamer chuckled as he replied, "You just don't get it do you? I won because my love for Jasmine gave me the strength to push past the pain. You don't feel friendship or love, so you lost. Friendship and love always win over hate and rage."  
Rage yelled, "BUT I HAD YOUR DARK FORM! I WAS MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!"  
Gamer smirked, "No. Hate and rage only give power to destroy. But friendship and love give power to rebuild."  
Rage snickered evilly, "Doesn't matter. You might have prevented me from existing as a separate entity, but I can still kill you in here." He lunged for Gamer. Gamer just stepped back and let Rage fall.  
Gamer replied, "No you can't. I've got my friends, my girlfriend, and my sister waiting for me. I might go Dark for certain moments, along with every other day from 8:00 to midnight, but I'll always be able to turn back to normal. You will always lose. Goodbye for now, my rage." A light appeared behind him, and he walked into it, ready to rejoin his friends.

In reality:  
The rest of the Team was desperately waiting for Gamer to regain conciousness. After 10 minutes with no sign of life coming from him, they started tearing up. After another 10, they worried that he would still die, and pleaded even harder for him to wake up. And after the final 10 minutes with no sign of life from him, they cried even harder.  
They all thought, "There's no way... Gamer...is...DEAD." But just as they lowered their heads to mourn for his death, suddenly, they heard a weak cough come from Gamer. They all looked up and heard him groan quietly. The coughing and groaning might have worried some people, but to them, it was the greatest sound in the world. They started smiling. Jasmine walked up to him and his eyes slowly opened.  
She asked him softly, "Gamer, are you okay?"  
Gamer smiled as he said softly, "Yes Jasmine, I'm fine."  
Jasmine turned to the others and shouted happily, "HE'S ALL RIGHT!" They all grinned at this news. Jasmine turned back to him and said, "Here Gamer, let me help you up." She took his hand and helped him get to a sitting position. Gamer looked at everyone's smiling faces. No one said anything for a few minutes, the sense of relief was too great. After about 6 minutes of relieved silence, Jasmine asked, "What happened to you?"  
Gamer told them all about the battle, and how he had to make the final push to win.  
When he was done, Alex said, "Wow. I can't believe you survived those injuries. Even barely."  
Gamer said, "I can't believe it either, and I'm the one who was injured."  
Jasmine asked, "So, you'll always have your Dark form now?"  
Gamer sighed, "Yes. Oh well, being separate from it was fun while it lasted."  
Jasmine smiled as she said, "Yeah. But it's kind of a good thing that you have it back." At Gamer's confused look, she explained, "It seemed weird, not going to the desert every other day at 7:50."  
Gamer chuckled, "Yeah." They shared a kiss. When they broke apart, Gamer said, "I love you Jasmine."  
Jasmine smiled as she replied, "I love you too, Gamer."

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, Alex, and Rage belong to me.  
Nebula belongs to _Nebula the Hedgehog.  
_Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**


End file.
